Escanor Nozaki
Escanor Nozaki (エスカノール・野崎 Nozaki, Esukanōru): is a dark mage and prominent assassin, known for being a part of the dark guild known as Diablo. He's famed aswell as feared among several organisations as one of the top assassins around, his fame rose quickly and recieved much interest due to his choice of targets; Kings and Queens. That's the general word that Escanor uses for it, but its meaning is pointed towards those of great power or authority, such as Nobles, Guild Masters or S-Class Mages. He has since become known as several things, his clients and dark mages often refer him as The Usurper '(簒奪者 ''Sandatsu-sha) while legal mages and the magic council calls him; Kingslayer''' (キングスレイヤー'' Kingusureiyā'') but as a Diablo member, he's often refered to as The Jester (ジェスター Jesutā). Escanor has certainly proven himself to be a dangerous and cunning individual, evading authorities at every turn and those who might seek to lock him up for his horrendous, law-breaking atrocities, which has even earned him an A-Class Bounty of 510,000,000 Appearance When meeting Escanor for the first time, it's quite hard to believe that such a man can manage to do his work without being noticed, the biggest reason being due to his height. He's a fair skinned man standing at an impressive height of nine feet and seven inches. His eyes are blue and his hair is blonde but is often covered by a dark red hood from which two heart shaped symbols hang neatly at each side of his head. Some men has very notable features, Escanor is one of them for when it comes to his facial appearance, there are two tattoos over his eyes and mouth and whats more is that he's rarely seen without his pair of sunglasses. Escanor likes to wear simple clothing with something extra on top, this is literal as he's often seen wearing a white shirt with pink hearts printed upon it and the top button left open, revealing parts of his chest. What he calls the crown upon the jewel would be his dark purple feathered mantle that almost reaches to the ground, even from his height. Lastly for when it comes to his pants, he sports a pair of beige colored jeans along with a pair of brown cap shoes. Personality Escanor is first and foremost a professional assassin that's often described to be a very cold and yet miserly individual with a composed mindset for his work. which results in favorable transaction when dealing with him. Though this is a work of trade that pays well, he has stated that money isn't the goal and reason for why he chose to become an assassin, it was for the thrill that comes from taking out a King, only to watch the Castle fall apart. He enjoys everything that goes into the assassination of a target, learning about his target, studying them, planning his attack and deploying it, only to dispose of his target and watch the results of it, all over Fiore. He's said to not smile when around the guild area or among the other members, unless if his got a target, then he can almost never be seen without it. A fellow member once stated that he witnessed Escanor making a transaction with one of his clients, he kept it at a professional level until he had accepted the mission, then when he turned around from his client, he picks up his lighter and lights his cigarette and a wide smile is brought forth. But he's also known to be a man with a violent temper when things doesn't go out as planned. It's one of the reasons for why he works alone, despite being in a guild, it's simply how he works at best. He has a minor set of tolerance for other individuals that he considers to be below himself, which is essentially everyone around except for his own Guild Master. Because of his violent temper, Escanor can sometimes lash out and try to kill anyone close by when enraged, he states having killed some of his clients due to their annoying behaviours. Despite his violent outbursts, Escanor is a cautious man that doesn't let his anger get the best of him in a battle. Even when furious, he isn't arrogant and won't be seen mindlessly rushing into battle to quell his rage but will instead keep his guard up and continue to assess the situation for the best outcome. And he doesn't mind taking orders from his guild master, infact, he follows them without a second thought to it. This loyalty results as a great asset to the guild itself but a hard man to handle as he won't spill their secrets and other dark mages or clients won't be able to get through to him unless it's an order from the top gun. History - Magic and Abilities Physical Prowess Enchanced Strength: '''Having spent much of his lifetime as a fighter, Escanor has trained himself to being capable of performing feats that a normal could struggle to perform. Seeing it as a neccesity to be able to break necks and even bones, he can stand in par with most fighters trading blows alone, but it's ultimatly used to be able to take out his target quick and easy. He's capable of sending a man flying with a single punch alone, let alone doing so effortlessly. '''Enhanced Speed: '''It's crucial for an assasin to be able to perform actions that makes you capable of eliminating his target both quickly and efficiently. Escanor has trained himself to become capable of closing the gap between him and his target in a matter of seconds. By improving his speed, he improved his reflexes with it, making him able to utilize both of these features to result in employing fluent motions to evade blows, and at the same time counter-attacking. '''Enhanced Reflexes: Escanor possesses fast reflexes, it's something that has been perfected more and more with time due to his constant fighting as a Hand-to-Hand Combatant. Having to make quick moves and decisions during his days as an assassin has lead him to improve since his earlier days. This togheter with his speed makes him capable of dodging or blocking attacks from his opponent with relative ease. Immense Durability & Endurance: Being more than prominent assassin and having taken the task to target those who holds the rank of S-Class or Guild master, Escanor has found himself in several situations where he has to fight an opponent that's far stronger than himself. This has resulted in situations where he is either forced to escape the scene and run for what go on for over an hour in time or being sent flying back and forth between the alleys of a street. Due to these unfortunate events, he has managed to build up this high tolerance towards pain and even after receiving a devastating attack, Escanor can still get up on his feet and either continue to fight or indulge another plan of action. Due to this built up tolerance, it has resulted in surviving battles that ended with him near death multiple times, wether he has been "left to die" or simply escaped the scene in time to recuperate somwhere else. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: '''As one can imagine when utilizing several different types of magic at the same time, it would require a large amount of magical power to both activate and uphold these abilities for even an extended amount of time. It became quite obvious for Escanor at an early stage of his work that he would need to improve his Magical Power to such a length that he'd be capable of using his magical abilities to its full capacity. As a man that was not born with a large amount of magical powers, he was forced to build this up by training. This was made into a reality but only after several years of constant training on Escanors own part, even when on a mission which has caused him into several scenarios where he had to exceed his normal capacities in order to survive the situation. With all of this work having paid off, Escanor is capable of utilizing all of his magical abilities for long period of times on their own without having the need to cancel it out or risk any damage onto his body. This is also shown while on a mission as he's capable of use all of them at the same time, able to have Stealth on as he moves through several layers of obstacles due to Phasing Magic and finally scouting ahead with Heaven's Eye. When it comes to a combat scenario, then Escanor is able to stay invisible as he passes through incoming enemy projectiles such as normal arrows, all before going in to remove the targets Requip using Dispelling Magic . As there are many capable mages in this world with similiar magical powers, it's often popular to reveal portions of their magical energy into a form outside of the user's body, in a way to intimidate those around them. Escanor has stated that he's able to user this magical effect but will not do so due it being useless in his line of work. '''Second Origin Activation (二番原解放 Nibangen Kaihō): But when it comes Escanors full extent of his magical powers then he has revealed that due to the stress and pressure that comes with using these types of magics at the same type and the missisons themselves, he has managed to unlock the ability to tap into what's known as Second Origin. As for every mage that undergoes this process is known for taking great toll on ones body when initially activated. This was no different for Escanor but it came with great results afterwards. Since then, he has further increased him magcial powers and thus increased the amount of time that he's able to conduct and utilize his magical abilities. This has proven have come in very handy as many of his mission may end him up in a situation where he's needed to stay from sight for long periods of time. Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: This has been Escanor's prefered way of combat and assassination since he started in his early days, having ended up several times in situations where running wasn't an option. It has honed him to the point of being capable of fighting toe-to-toe with several opponents at the same time, while still dealing out significant damage with each strike. Escanor is more than capable of using both his hands and feet when fighting but will most often deploy his attacks using his fist rather than his legs. He's known for utiziling his Hand-to-Hand combat capabilities togheter with a weapon of choice, being capale of using it togheter with a knife, gun, whip, sword or axe. As a master assassin with the usage of magic such as Stealth, Escanor is most often fighting as an unseen foe, either to take out his target quick and easy and leave without a trace or fightign several opponents at once, breaking one neck or bone of choice before going on to another. When faced agenst one singular yet strong opponent, he will keep himself in the shadows while attacking as he doesn't want to risk a chance of losing and since it most often gives him a major advantage combined with the rest of his abilities. An example of this would be when using Heaven's Eye to look through a wall and then to deploy phasing magic with his hands to reach out and snap the neck of his target. On the other side of the wall, the target would simply seem as if his neck were suddenly snapped by a mage using Telekinesis or something of similar fashion. Expert Weapon Specialist: Having spent most of his life as an assassin, it comes natural that someone of such stature would pick up and learn how to use a couple of weapons that belongs to the same trade. In the case of Escanor, he learned from an early stand point that using his fists wasn't always the most efficent way to eliminate ones target in every scenario, even though the sound of breaking a neck has a special place in his heart. The easiest one to handle and one that is often used along with his fists in hand-to-hand combat, is a knife. He's able to use a knife in order to slice, stab and even parry sword strikes that wouldn't risk breaking the wapon with fluent and precise movement while even making himself capable of switching hands with it and still give out the same results. Either this or he'll use throwing knives which he carries on him at all time, being able to conduct long-ranged surprise attacks. The second and most efficent when it comes to long range is ofcourse guns. This weapon of choice serves to takes out running or too far away targets when no other option are on the table, prefering to end things quickly if the target isn't supposed to be captured, but if it is then a shot to the leg works just fine. Escanor has experiences with the usage of swords, axes and whips but they're never a weapon of choice, instead it's simply something that he's capable of handling when if the situation calls for it. All of his weapons are at all times invisibility due his skills in Stealth, this is to make sure that he doesn't get caught with them in public or, when in combat, serves for excellent disruptions as the opponent doesn't know what he's currently holding how what he might use it. Magic Stealth Stealth (ステルス Suterusu), also known as Assassination Magic (暗殺魔法 Ansatsu Mahō), is a Caster Magic that allows Escanor to gain several functions in order to infiltrate a building or taking out his taget. He's able to completely conceal his own presence and essentially erases his own presence. He's capable of using it to his full extent by making himself unable to be seen, heard or smelled, thus allowing him to move about completely undetected, even if in the heat of battle by a target just prior. This magic also allows him to do the same to any object, such as his knives or his gun, even when they're used they remain invisible. This also includes the weapons or clothing of his opponents, an example would be to disarm his opponent before making their weapon invisible, this making them unable to find it again. One of the more peculiar effects of this magic is that it allows Escanor to see other people or objects that are invisible aswell, making him able to see other users of this magic aswell. One of the few ways to counter this magic is by using Magic that utilizes light, such as Regulus, which would make Escanor fully visable when under its effect. This was the first type of magic that Escanor taught himself and he has since made himself capable of using it togheter with several other types of magic, thanks to his Immense Magical Powers, to use it to its full extend. When it comes to having to battle agenst another opponent then he'll make sure to stay out of sight while striking his blows for devastating effects. Depending on his opponents overall powers and experience, Escanor changes his way of dealing with them by being more visable the lesser the strength. When mocking with his opponent then he'll remain fully visable and agenst opponents with the same stature would experience a frequent switch between being able to see him for one moment and then he'll strike out of nowhere in the next. Phasing Magic Phasing Magic (フェージン グマジック Fējingu Majikku): is an Caster Magic that allows Escanor to pass through solid matter. Making him temporarily merge with the matter he's phasing through, neither harming himself nor the matter upon exit. As an Assassin this serves as an excellent way to both get to his target and fleeing the crime scene. This makes Escanor capable of attack "through" solid matter by extending an arm or leg between the object and then strike the target on the other side. Often utilized togheter with his other magics such as Stealth and Heaven's Eye to make them to their fullest capabilites. Able to remain unseen and still move between obstacles has saved Escanor plenty of time in the past and makes Escanor wonder if he should change his name to Ghost. Heaven's Eye Heaven's Eye (天眼 Tengan) is a Caster Magic and a type of Eye Magic that allows Escanor to see over long distances, giving him the ability to see through solid objects, thereby allowing him to spot and track enemies with relative ease. Escanor uses this magic in two distinct ways, the first being to track and find his targets from afar, able to keep himself at a safe distance and out of harms way. The second usage for this magic is utilized in battle agenst his targets that prefers to run between obstacles or infront of them. An example of this would be an Earth Magic user that builds a wall between them, using this magic togheter with Phasing Magic makes Escanor capable of finding and getting to his targets with ease. Dispelling Magic Dispelling Magic (ディスペルマジック, Deisuperu Majikku): is a Caster Magic that causes the annulment of a spell. Escanor takes great advantage in using this type of magic, as he does with each of magical capabilities, utilizing it to get through obstacles in the way. This may be to used to dispel magic barriers surrounding a house or object. But it often serves to remove certain spells from a target, such as Requip or Take Over users, making Escanor capable of putting his target in disfavorable position. Equipment Knives: Being his favorite weapon of choice next to using his hands, Escanor carries two types of knives at all time, firstly a normal knife that he uses for close quarters and taking out his targets at close range. Secondly he has several throwing knives that he uses to conduct long-ranged surprise attacks. Guns: Escanor carries and uses a flintlock pistol which he uses to attack from a distance, often as a last resort to take out his targets. Quotes Trivia Escanor's appearance is based off Donquixote Rosinante from the anime and manga; ''One Piece ''. Something the author thought being worth mentioned: This was the 14,000th article on this wiki. Category:Nearó Unlimited Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dark Mage Category:Stealth User Category:Assassin Category:Caster Mage